


Let's Find Trouble

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, One Shot, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: Every great voyage starts with a single step (or space flight, whatever). Course, there's always roadblocks but great explorers can walk around them (or well, fly around them). Okay so maybe land based metaphors fall apart in space. Whatever. Matt doesn't care. He's got his ship, his suit, and his Foggy and they're going exploring!Just as soon as they get around this Geezer...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a second fic for Daredevil trope bingo! My card is [here](http://daredevilbingo.dreamwidth.org/1208.html?thread=26552#cmt26552) and this is for "AU: adventurers/explorers"
> 
> My everlasting thanks to Zwaluw for their help in betaing and cheerleadering this. =)

‘I can see my house from here!’

The sheer joy in Foggy’s voice had Matt smiling, even before the ridiculousness of his statement registers. ‘Really. You can see your house, the tiniest apartment on Hell’s Kitchen, from here.’ 

Somehow either the incredulity in Matt’s voice doesn’t dawn on Foggy, or he’s ignoring it. He’d better not be ignoring it. ‘Yup.’

Matt runs his fingers over the console in front of him, the raised bumps of the braille screen changing to give him their exact position. A series of dings, inaudible to anyone without Matt’s sensitive hearing, draws his attention to each change as it occurs. 

‘We’re already 38 parsecs from home. You might be able to make out Hell’s Kitchen but no way can you see your house from here.’ 

‘And you would know?’

From anyone else, those words would have Matt bristling and becoming almost rudely polite, offence dripping from every carefully chosen word. But not from Foggy, whose only reaction to his blindness was complete confusion at Matt’s defensiveness, followed by directionless anger at the world, and ended with teaching himself braille, so they didn’t have to have two different types of consoles on the ship.

The fact it was the logical choice, to avoid having screens that only one person could use, was always secondary to Foggy’s decision. He might be reading it more by sight than touch, despite it being against the point of braille, but he is reading it. For Matt.

Sometimes Matt wonders what he did, that God thinks he deserves Foggy Nelson in his life. 

‘I would know,’ Matt says with a smirk, still basking in the teasing lilt to Foggy’s voice, ‘because you don’t need sight to have logic.’ 

Foggy makes a disbelieving noise, the laughter in his breathing like sunbeams to Matt’s ears. ‘That’s what you think.’

‘Are you calling me illogical? I thought we agreed, you’re the Spock to my Kirk.’ 

Before Foggy can reply - can reignite the argument over that old show of their single planet dwelling ancestors - there’s a beep on his console. He slaps his hands down, thunder to Matt’s ears as he reads. ‘Oh man, Geezer Patrol.’ Matt’s heart starts to pound. Identity checks. Shit. ‘Maybe they just wanna know why we’re headed towards Avocado?’ 

‘It’s  Agu à Cate,’ Matt corrects, though it’s more for the appearance than any hope Foggy’ll get it. He relies far too much on the computer’s attempts at translation, in Matt’s opinion. Sure it’s accurate for over ninety percent of speech but well. Ten percent is a real big percentage when it comes to knowing if Matt needs his suit or not.

‘And you really shouldn’t call them that,’ he adds, his face twitching into a small smirk at Foggy’s annoyed sigh.

‘I’ll stop calling them that when they stop deserving it.’ Which might be totally fair. Sure, their pilots tend to be grumpy and they always want to know everyone’s business, mostly to disappro-

Okay, yeah. They deserve the nickname.

‘Think we can talk our way outta this, Buddy?’ Foggy asks, his voice seemingly full of the same nerves buzzing under Matt’s skin.

‘Only know if you try.’ I’ll fight, if I have to, hangs in the air but goes unspoken. 

A beep as Foggy plays the hail. ‘This is Brett Mahoney,’ a familiar voice says, ‘of the Galaxy Enforcement and Defenders Patrol. Unidentified ship, state your vessel’s name, planet of origin and business in this region.’

Matt can practically  _ hear _ the way Foggy must be beaming right now, his heart beat starting to drop. So’s Matt’s heart, elation making him feel light headed. ‘This is Foggy Nelson, co-Captain of the starship Daredevil, from the planet Hell’s Kitchen. And well, we’re here to go exploring but maybe we’ll stick around, catch u-’

‘Oh God, it’s you two,’ Brett groans and Matt does laugh at this. He’s only met Brett a few times, the man having left to join the Geezer patrol during his first year at the academy. Seems like it was enough to make an impression. Something in Matt is warm at the thought of being part of a pair that inspires so much annoyance in another.

‘Yup, us two Buddy. Wanna let us through, or do we have to go through everything first?’ Identity checks. The bane of any deep space explorer - and a part of the reason it took Foggy years to talk Matt into this trip. Why leave his planet - his  _ home _ \- when all he’s going to find is more of the same? Paperwork, bureaucracy...

Injustice. Suffering. 

Okay, maybe it wasn’t just Foggy wanting to go.

Matt might not be able to see it, but he can hear the frown on Brett’s face in his voice. ‘More than my job’s worth, to let you through without the identity checks.’

‘Brett, you know me. We’ve been enemies since we could talk, do you really need to check it’s me?’ The lightness of Foggy’s tone hides the desperation Matt can just hear in his voice. Matt’s feeling it too, pounding just under his chest. If they get caught up in identity checks - both personal and  _ hardware _ \- here… well it won’t be good.

‘For that, I should make you do everything twice,’ Brett grumbles but there’s the same note in his voice that’s been lingering in Foggy’s. Annoyance yes, but also caring. Matt usually picks it up when siblings interact. ‘Got any cargo?’

The final check. YES! ‘Nothing but supplies,’ Matt says. ‘Food, medical, couple of boxes of various fuel types. Nothing that violates any laws out here.’ He stops to consider, ‘So much as there are any laws out here.’ 

That gets a snort from Brett. ‘You’d know better than me,’ he says in that same grumbling tone. ‘Change the laws out here so often, I’m glad my job’s to guard the border, not enforce their laws.’ Unspoken is the reason behind those law changes. It’s hard to have consistent laws when you don’t actually have a consistent governing body.

Who’s even in charge out here now? 

‘We good to go then?’ 

Matt’s monitor indicates that Brett’s just waved them on. ‘Go on then. Stay outta trouble, or it’ll be my hide.’

‘Would I do that to you?’

‘Yes,’ Brett’s tone is so dry, it’s almost a desert. Matt feels slightly flattered to have that directed at him. Them. ‘I’ve heard about the trouble that follows you two; Daredevil’s a bit of a loaded name in the systems round Hell’s Kitchen.’

Shit. Matt’s heart goes back to pounding, attempting to escape through his throat. ‘And your opinion on that is?’

‘Seems to me like some people out there might need the trouble,’ Brett says, his tone light even though his words are like hammer blows. 

Foggy’s heart is going almost as fast as Matt’s, but you wouldn’t know it from his voice. ‘Hey, anyway. Exploring is all about getting into trouble. And that’s all we are. Explorers.’

For the first time Brett laughs outright, a sound of genuine amusement. ‘If you’re just explorers then I’m just a dumb old Geezer.’

‘Oh, you’re not a dumb old Geezer?’ Foggy says, his voice still light though his heart might have slowed down a beat. 

A single beat. Matt’s not sure.

‘Get outta here Foggy,’ Brett says and there’s still laughter in his voice. ‘Go find trouble. And keep me out of it!’

The comm beeps as Brett disconnects, and Matt releases all the tension in his bones in a long sigh. ‘Well that was close.’

‘Yeah Buddy. Waaay too close.’ 

Something in Matt tightens at the tone in Foggy’s voice. ‘We… we don’t have to do this. We could just… stay a while.’

Foggy starts to laugh and Matt finds himself frowning, trying to figure out what he said that could possibly have been a joke. Was it his expression? It didn’t feel like he was making a funny face. 

‘Oh shit, you’re not joking.’ Matt rolls his eyes aware that, with his glasses still resting on his console, Foggy can actually see the movement. ‘Dude, you’re talking like  _ you’re _ the one that talked me into this.’

‘The trip, no. Daredevil…’ Matt trails off, unsure of what to say.

Luckily it’s Foggy. He doesn’t have to say anything. ‘Matt, I knew what I was doing when we started this. I know what I’ve signed up for. I’m in this for the long haul Buddy,’ Foggy reaches over, placing a hand on Matt’s, ‘We’re in this together.’

Matt pats at the hand on his and turns to face Foggy, hyper aware of how close his face is to Matt’s. ‘So do we kiss now or later?’ he jokes, after a long tense moment. Foggy starts to laugh and moves away, but the smile on Matt’s face doesn’t fade.

God how he loves Foggy.

‘Alright then Captain Murdock. Ready to go explore the outer regions of space?’ Matt nods, focusing his attention on the console under his fingers. He’s sure that this focus also has him staring ahead at the view screen ahead of him but that’s just a bonus.

‘And are you Captain Nelson?’

That gets a snort from Foggy. ‘I am indeed. Hit it Murdock.’

 

  
  
_ These are the voyages of the starship  _ Daredevil _. Its continuing mission: to explore all new worlds, to seek out all injustices and discriminations. To boldly right all the wrongs no has fixed before!  _


End file.
